User blog:CrAsh/Wiki Lost
Okayy, I'm gonna try and do a wiki Lost. I know no one watches the show really, but it's about people on a plane crashing on the island, but I can't say anymore. I need 15 people for the main people, but I'll sign up as many as possible. First 15 to sign up get main roles. If you sign up and you aren't in...don't worry, you will be later. Also, your characters are gonna be older than you really are, probably. The show needs a wide variety of ages to work. So for example, if you're 20, you may be a grown adult, or if you're 16 you may be a 21 year old. Signed Up Joanna (26) Matt (19) Kiki (33) Ash (24) Alaura (15) Sarah (31) Yasmine (29) Chris (35) Lizzy (22) Dave (35) Delia (30) Annie (36) Des (55) Cam (28) Tori (25) CJ (26) Jack (16) Kevin (85) Ian (27) Dani (40) Xavier (40) Episode One: Crash (Part One) You hear loud noises, people screaming. Joanna is shown on the ground starting to wake up. She looks around her in surprise, and quickly gets up to rescue people from the water. ''Joanna hears a voice out in the distance. '' Alaura: '''Help me! Please! '''Joanna runs out as fast as she can to Alaura and pulls her into the beach. Alaura (says while panting): '''Th-thank you. So much. I can't swim. '''Joanna: '''I'm not really great eith- '''CJ runs up quickly CJ (crying and screaming): '''I..I can't find my friend. Have you seen anyone out there. Please. She's short, brown hair. I swear i saw her '''Joanna: '''Dude..it'll be okay. Don't worry, okay? '''CJ calms down a bit CJ: '''Thank you, but that didn't make my find her. Look, I know there are people out there, but she can't swim. '''Joanna: '''I'll find her. Just chill. Here's some water. Drink a lot. '''Joanna hands him the little bit of water in a tiny water bottle that she had on the flight CJ walks off Alaura: '''What? Why did you tell him that? Those two guys have been searching everywhere. There wasn't anyone near me. '''Joanna: '''It's what he needed. Trust me. '''Joanna looks up into the sky FLASHBACK Joanna slams the door at her home as she cries Joanna's mom: '''I'm so sorry. '''Joanna: It was my fault. Joanna's mom: '''Honey- '''Joanna (as her voice raises): '''It was all my fault! I should've been there. I wasn't. I left him. '''Joanna's mom: '''Hey..you didn't murder him. He did it to himself. He had issues, you know that. '''Joanna: '''I told him he'd never be okay. That he'd be paralyzed forever. I gave him no hope. It was all me. I'm sorry, I just need to go. ---- '''That night, they were all sitting at a fire. Cam: '''I think we got everyone here. About 30 of us, correct? '''Dave: '''Yeah, I think. '''Cam: '''Guys, I know this is really scary. No rescue has come yet. But don't worry, it will. '''Kiki: '''Are you stupid? Don't you think it would've come by now? We've been here since morning. Hope all you want, but it's not gonna change anything. All we're doing is sitting here hoping, but that doesn't do us any good. If you wanna get off this island so badly, then try. Don't just sit and complain. '''A few people start yelling at Kiki Alaura: '''What are you trying to say? We can do whatever we feel. '''Kiki: '''You think I wanna be here? Sitting with you losers? No. But sitting around isn't gonna get shit done. '''Kiki walks away FLASHBACK Kiki's friend: '''She left..and you didn't tell her. '''Kiki: '''I don't care. '''Kiki's friend: '''You do. '''Kiki: '''It doesn't matter. It was never anything. '''Kiki's friend: '''Never anything? You've been crushing on her since high school and suddenly it's not anything to you? '''Kiki: '''Yeah, it meant nothing. I don't love her. Never have, never will. '''Kiki's friend: '''You know, you're never gonna find love. All you do is sit on your ass waiting for someone to come for you, but they never will. I've always been here for you, but I'm done. ---- '''Matt is sitting near Alaura while people are building shelter Matt: '''I just don't understand why we're here. We don't deserve this. There's always a reason for everything, but I haven't found one good thing about what happened this morning. '''Alaura: '''Maybe we do deserve it. Like you said, there's always a reason for everything. Matt, we just haven't found the reason yet. '''Matt: '''What could be good? What am I gonna get out of this..yeah, I survived. I'll make the news when we get rescued, but what will I learn? There's no point this time. '''Alaura: '''There's always a reason. '''Matt: '''Look, I'm gonna go sleep. We can talk tomorrow. '''Alaura waves as Matt looks back at Alaura. FLASHBACK Alaura's dad: '''There's always a reason...always a reason. We'll grow '''Alaura: '''This is doing anything but help me grow. I'm just...falling into a mess. '''Alaura's dad: '''Alaura, don't worry. Everything is gonna be okay. '''Alaura: '''But is Mom gonna be okay? She nearly died...and you're telling me it's gonna be okay. '''Alaura's dad: '''Just remember. There will be a reason. We don't know what the hell this reason could be, but there is one. Trust me. ---- '''Sarah and Yasmine are talking. Sarah: '''I just wonder how James Jr is. And what about my husband, James Frank? '''Yasmine: '''I bet they're okay. James is a good father, Sarah. '''Sarah: '''At least I have someone that crashed here with me. Most people don't have anyone. Even Alaura traveled alone. '''Yasmine: '''Hey, don't worry. You'll see your family soon enough. '''Sarah: '''That's what everyone says, but maybe not. Maybe we're here forever. '''Yasmine: '''Don't say that, Sarah. '''Sarah: '''It's just..after the whole thing with John, I don't know how to feel anymore FLASHBACK '''John and Sarah are fighting in the parking lot of a store Sarah: 'He isn't yours! He'll never be. '''John: '''My sperm, my baby. Bitch. It's not my fault you fucked around with me when you were with James. '''Sarah: '''It was a mistake. If you really cared so much, you would've admitted everything. How it happened. But now you're threatening me if I don't tell him. I didn't do anything wrong. '''John (screaming): '''HE'S MY KID '''John slaps Sarah until she's crying. Sarah runs away as fast as she can and gets in her car, but realizes John stole her keys. ' '''John: You're mine now. John pushes Sarah against the car and starts kissing her. Sarah slaps him and runs from the store ---- Joanna and Alaura are shown talking on the beach as the shot fades out into the night sky. NEXT TIME Matt (to Alaura): '''You need to stop! '''Hell will break loose Dave: 'We need to get off this island. 'is heard Chris: '''I feel worthless '''Next time on Wiki Lost '''Kevin: '''Get ready kids! Category:Blog posts